beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 4: Beybattle at Beyblade Gym
Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 4: Beybattle at Beyblade Gym "AWESOME" Team Heroes said. They looked at all the people, bladers, battles in progress, and throphy. "Hey, I'm gonna check out that throphy." Sora said, walking towards it. "It says: Desert Survival Battle: #1" Sora read. The leader of the gym came and he said, "Are you reading this throphy?" "No, I'm talking to the throphy about potatoes." Sora said. "We at this Bey Gym will not tolerate sarcasum, espeailly to the owner!" the gym leader said angrily. "You're the gym leader?" Sora asked. "Well, do you know where the "Winner's Tournement" is?" "I will not answer you after treating me with such disrespect!" the leader said. "You and your 'gang of trash nuggets' will have to fight our top bladers if you want any information!" "DID HE JUST CALL US TRASH NUGGETS!?" Kenta yelled. "BECAUSE IF HE DID, IT'S ON!" "Yeah!" Ryuga and Gingka said. "Fine," the leader said "let the battle BEGIN!" "I'll start first." Sora said, confidently. "I need to get some training in." "You won't be able to beat me, YOU TRASH NUGGET!" one of the elite bladers said. "WHY DO I KEEP GETTING CALLED A TRASH NUGGET? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Sora said. "Whatever, I guess, their still going down." "Battle #1 is about to start! Bladers! Take your positions!" the gym leader said. Sora got out his launcher and his Blitz Striker and was ready to battle. He was battling against a Storm Leone 125 Rubber Sharp, a stamina type. The elite blader was ready, too. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP" the leader, Sora, and the elite blader said. The beys flew into the stadium at an incredible speed. "Go Blitz!" Sora said. Blitz used its supersonic speed to practially "warp" across the stadium and defeat the elte blader in one smash attack. "Can't match my speed?" Sora said to the elite blader. The elite walked away into another room, ashamed. "How could I lose to him?" he thought. "Ok, who wants to go next?" Sora said. "I'll go." Ryuga said, getting up. "Battle #2 is starting! Get ready!" the gym leader said. "I'll take you out as painless as possible." Ryuga said while getting his Chaos L-Drago LW105XF and his launcher ready. "Let's go!" Ryuga yelled. "Don't be sad when I send you to the next world!" the elite blader said. "He's using a Hyper Cetus Shield 130 Metal Ball, a defense type." Ryuga thought. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" the bladers said. "WHAT!? His bey spins REVERSED!?" the elite blader exclaimed. "Yes, and I AM THE ONE WHO WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Ryuga said. "L-Drago! Show him who he's messing with!" L-Drago dashed at Cetus at a great speed and sent it flying, with a Chaos Aura energy streak. "NO!" the elite blader screamed. "You weren't even a good warm-up." Ryuga said, walking down. "Good job!" Team Heroes said. "It wasn't even a challenge. Who's next?" Ryuga said. "It's my turn!" Kenta said with joy. "Let's get ready to BATTLE! Round 3!" "I won't go easy on you!" Kenta said, trying to imitate his brother's trademark confidence. "I'm gonna crush you like a maggot!" the elite blader said. He is battling with a Rock Orso 145FS, a balance type. "Sheesh" Kenta thought. "3...2...1...Let it RIP!" the bladers yelled. Kenta decided to end this with his special move. "Helio Burst, Sagittario!" He defeated the elite in a flash. "Too easy!" Kenta said. The elite blader walked away, crying. "What a sissy." Kenta said. "My turn." Gingka said. His opponent is using a Wind Capricorn 95F. He got up to the stage and defeated his opponent when they launched. "I got tired of seeing their faces, so I ended it early." Gingka said. "I...I can't believe you defeated my elite bladers!" the leader said. "BUT, your missing ONE more, he's waiting to battle one of you." "I'll go and ice this kid real quick." Sora said confidently, and went into the next room. Chapters: Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Main Page Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 1: Let the Adventure...BEGIN! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 2: Get the Team! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 3: Road to Victory...but where? Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 5: The Sound of the Forest Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 6: Sora's True Power Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 7: The Desert Conclusion Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 8: An Old Rival Category:Fanon Story Chapters